West Weald
The is a sunny, lightly-forested region occupying a crescent-shaped arc southwest of the Imperial City, acting as the northern border for the provinces of Elsweyr and Valenwood. This verdant region is notable for its wide-open and purple-flowered meadows, distinctive red maple trees and rich agriculture. The West Weald is generally level with good visibility. There is a fair deal of grey bedrock showing through the flora. Further south, the landscape unfolds into gently rolling hills, then across the Gold Road it dips into a steep-sided valley. An isolated house marks the valley floor's east side and the Priory of the Nine mark sits westernmost. There is a hill to the southwest of Nenyond Twyll. If you can climb to the top of it, you will have an unmatched view of the forest surrounding you. Flora and fauna Despite the West Weald's idyllic nature, it is a treasure trove of poisons for the expert alchemist. Flax seeds, grapes and peonies are all abundant. Nightshade is also common. Domica redwort grows here, but is somewhat rare. It often camouflages its red flowers among columbine and red flax. Dragon's tongue, valued for both its Restore Health and Damage Health properties, is present, though likewise rare. Strawberries can occasionally be found tucked under the large grey boulders that dot the region. Besides the poisons, look for alkanet, blackberry bushes, emetic russula, fennel, lady's smock, milk thistle, motherwort, somnalius plant and viper's bugloss. There is also a big farm outside Skingrad containing plenty of tomatoes. The Weald is also rich in wildlife, such as bears, deer, mountain lions, rats, spriggans and wolves make their home here. Domesticated animals include sheep and horses. There is also the West Weald bear, which is stronger than the normal variety, and carry West Weald bear fang. There are five lakes in the region. One is west of Meridia's Shrine; a second is along the path that skirts north around Skingrad; a third is west and slightly north of Nisin Cave; the fourth is on the east side of Shardrock Farm; and the final lake is just above the Isolated House. Most of the lakes contain Sacred Lotus Plants (another plant with Damage Health properties), Water Hyacinth, and/or Nirnroot. The legendary giant Nirnroot can be found at the lake near Shardrock. Locations The Colovian City of Skingrad, which Alessia Ottus calls a model of "independence, hardwork, and tough-mindedness," http://www.imperial-library.info/obbooks/city_guides.shtmlis located near the western edge of the West Weald, near the mouth of the Strid River. West of Skingrad is the bountiful farm Shardrock. The Priory of the Nine, a Paladin-themed download, can be found in the far south of the region. In addition to the vineyards and tomato fields outside of Skignrad, there are two farms in the region. Shardrock is the home of Thorley Aethelred, a farmer and shepherd, who asks you to solve his bear problem in Bear Season. Entering the farmhouse at the sprawling Shetcombe Farm, located in the shadow of Kvatch, will give you the quest The Sunken One. Points of interest Meridia's Shrine is in the Weald, east of Shardock. An overgrown camp, which does not register on the radar or map, can be found on the high point above Nenyond Twyll. Two tents and bedrolls are situated in the shadow of a large outcropping of gray rock. Ayleid ruins of Miscarcand, capital of the Ayleid empire.]] *Miscarcand *Nornalhorst *Silorn Camps *Collarbone Camp *Fat Ramp Camp *Gnoll's Meeting Camp *gro-Bak Camp *Mortal Camp *Ra'sava Camp Caves - note the gravestones in the foreground.]] *Bleak Flats Cave *Bloodcrust Cavern *Fallen Rock Cave *Fyrelight Cave *Goblin Jim's Cave *Howling Cave *Nisin Cave *Sandstone Cavern Fort ruins *Fort Black Boot *Fort Istirus *Fort Vlastarus Mines *Cursed Mine *Derelict Mine Appearances * Category:Regions Category:Oblivion: Locations